Machines have been proposed for converting and generating power from flows of water, such as for example river flows, ocean currents and tidal flows into usable power, typically electrical power. To increase converted and generated power from these known machines, attempts have been made to make larger machines. These attempts have resulted in exposure of parts and the machines overall to larger machine stresses, and have been counterproductive as a result.
Blade lengths became longer, and examination of loadings on blades, struts and other parts became exceedingly complex fatigue problems. As a result, the parts themselves became expensive and complex, while modelling became expensive and time consuming. Also, the product life is reduced and maintenance cycles become shorter.
The present inventors have developed an underwater power generator apparatus particularly suitable for generation of power from tidal flow and ocean currents.